bnha_oc_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Maximillion Divine
Maximillion Divine is one of the 32 contestants of the BNHA OCT5, chosen by judge "EXCaliber." Bio: Max was born to a family of Magicians. His parents worked across USA as the “Amazing Cadavers” and become incredibly successful. They had a son called Tobias who they adored, however Tobias died at the age of 4 when his quirk activated for the first time and contorted him, then killing him. The couple then realised their quirks, although worked fantastically together for their shows, were very incompatible at a genetic level. After years of deciding, they had a son called Max. They tried to hide him from Quirk Culture as they were scared his quirk might kill him like Tobias, however Max found out by his own means that his quirk was fun and useful. He wanted to be a hero so he could make magic and Heroism work side by side. He values the ability to make people laugh and smile when being rescued. Physically, he is very tall and skinny. He has silver hair which is gelled into an elaborate quiff at the front of his head and a very pointy face. Due to spending his childhood working around Magicians, Max is a master of traditional magic tricks and sleight of hand. He has a showman’s personality and a dazzling smile. He can occasionally get the distracted with theatrics and dramatism when being a hero, but keeps the main goal at heart. Quirk: Max’s quirk allows him to share his bodies matter with the matter of any solid inorganic object if the same body mass is redistributed elsewhere along the surface of the same object. This allows him plunge any of part of his body into any solid inorganic matter as if it were made of water, and can have said body part reappear along any point of the same surface. For Example, by plunging his arm into a wall, his arm then reappears out of the same wall at a different point. Weakness: However Max needs to see where the area of re-appearance is to be able to use it otherwise he may get the location wrong. Also, the place in which his body part ‘reappears’ needs to be connected to the surface he has used his quirk on, and can see the connection. (For example he can plunge his hand into a floor and have it appear in on an opposing wall if he can see the point where the floor and the wall connect.) Bear in mind that these are not portals, he cannot pull things back through the emerged parts to his body, and vice versa. Techniques: Sneak Trick - If an opponent is standing near a wall, he can plunge both hands into an adjacent surface and grab the opponents head and slam it into the wall for a KO. Falling Save – If someone is falling, close to a surface, he can plunge is hand so he can grab the person and then reputably using his quirk, hand to hand, to get the person to safety. Shorten – He can dodge attacks aimed his head, he can plunge his legs into the floor to cause him to drop in height by three feet. He can then re-emerge at any time. Body Diver – My diving headfirst into the floor like diving into water, he can then reappear elsewhere. However, transporting his head makes him extremely dizzy, so he cannot use this move regularly. Signature Move: Barrage – By standing on his hands and knees, or in a corner, he can then phase both arms and both legs into a surface and then cause all four to reappear somewhere. They can be used in combat to launch fast, consecutive attacks from random points to hit an opponent, and can be used in a rescue operation to give help and support to up to several people at a time. Fighting Style Typically he likes to fight as close as he can do a solid wall connected to a floor, and to fight at a distance from his opponent. This allows him to use his quirk from afar and to be able to have the most coverage of where to attack an opponent from. This allows him to be able to attack an opponent from the floor or the wall by plunging his arms into the wall and attack unpredictably. Once inflicting enough damage, he can his arms to grab an opponent to a wall and immobilize them from a distance. He tries to stay away from environments such forests or desserts where there isn’t solid inorganic matter from him to use his quirk on. Stats Category:OC's for Tournament 5 Category:In:OC's for Tournament 5